


Hugs

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 12:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Sebastian wants Kimi to cuddle him but Kimi doesn't want to.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlesappuccino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesappuccino/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tumblr headcanons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574538) by [littlesappuccino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesappuccino/pseuds/littlesappuccino). 



> I found this drabble in my drafts, it's based on a prompt that I can't find right now XD

Kimi is usually the first to go to bed. Sebastian will usually follow him up later after finishing off a film.

Kimi always knows when Sebastian has come to bed as usually he will feel a tug on his arm and a voice in his ear.

"Kimi...Kimi..turn around."

"No Seb."

"But I want to cuddle." This is usually followed by Sebastian pouting cutely.

"No."

"Please?"

"I said no."

"Fine." Sebastian will grumble as he wraps his arms around Kimi and cuddles him from behind. "I guess I'll just have to cuddle you instead."

Sebastian never sees the small smile appear on Kimi's face as he does this.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
